


New York New York

by Tifer14



Series: It Is What it Is 'til it Ain't [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spencer has a girlfriend." Aaron Hotchner struggles to enjoy his weekend with Beth in New York and accept that Spencer Reid has moved on.</p><p>Set after "The Lesson" Season 8 Episode 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York New York

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to Dear Mom and A Day at the Races. I'll probably put them into a series but each one can be enjoyed alone.
> 
> I don't own Criminal Minds but if I did I would push Beth off the Brooklyn Bridge.

                He was actually in a pretty good mood as he headed to the elevator. They all had a full weekend off and he planned to enjoy it. Blake asked if he was up for heading to Rossi’s and part of him was tempted but he had plans.

                “Ah, Jack’s got a sleepover this weekend so I was going to go to New York to see Beth.”

                “Hubba hubba,” Morgan commented with a grin, which Hotch returned even though he flushed slightly.

                “Wait a second, where’s Reid?” Blake asked, holding the door. Hotch’s face fell. He did not need to think about Spencer right now.

Garcia piped up: “He said he had something important to do.”

                “Spencer has a girlfriend,” JJ remarked in an awed voice.

                As the elevator doors slid shut, Hotch looked slowly in JJ’s direction and he made no effort to hide his scowl. At least she had the decency to look down at the floor with her cheeks colouring. Reid has a girlfriend. Spencer has a girlfriend. _His_ Spencer has a girlfriend. Hotch shook his head violently, not caring that he knew every eye in that elevator was on him. Except, maybe Blake's. She didn’t know about their history. Or at least, Hotch thought she didn’t know. Hell, Spencer had been pretty pally with her recently. Maybe, he’d told her all about his relationship with his unit chief. Just the thought made Hotch irrationally angry and his hand tightened around his briefcase until his knuckles were white and aching.

                They reached the parking garage and everyone bid him goodnight. “Go enjoy a weekend with Beth,” Rossi urged him. How the hell could he know that Hotch was thinking about cancelling and spending the weekend in a drunken stupor? Spencer had replaced him. Spencer had moved on. It didn’t matter that he’d met Beth months ago. He knew that was unfair and he nodded tersely at Rossi before turning to his car. He sat behind the wheel and took deep breaths. Part of him wanted to wait and accost Spencer as he left the office. He wanted to demand to know who she was. He wanted to follow Spencer to the date and stare at them together but that would be creepy and he really wasn’t like that. Instead he shoved his car into reverse and sped out of the parking garage faster than was necessary. He needed to get out of there as quickly as possible before he did something that he would regret. The unhelpful part of his brain supplied, “Yeah, like fighting for the man you love.” But he shoved that thought deep down inside him and headed for the airport.

                When he’d taken Spencer to New York, they had taken the train. Beth had suggested that he should come by train this weekend but he had shot her down without explanation. They’d decided on the train because Spencer had pointed out that they flew enough for their job and that they’d both got used to the comfort of a private jet. Even first class couldn’t compare. He also added that there was something romantic about a train journey, with a shy smile. Hotch had grinned back and cupped his chin before pulling him in for a soft kiss. But that was all before Foyet. Before Hayley had been murdered. Before the whole mess with Emily, which had been the final nail in the coffin for his relationship with Spencer. Before all that, Hotch had been able to smile openly and genuinely.

                The flight was short but tedious. There really wasn’t enough room for his long legs even in business class and he shifted uncomfortably as he tried to focus on the book in front of him. All he could think about was Spencer at some fancy restaurant with a pretty girl. They were probably holding hands and kissing and then Spencer would shyly ask her back to his apartment and wow her with amazing sex, because really sex with Spencer Reid was always unpredictable and amazing. Reluctantly, Hotch examined his sex life with Beth. Sure, the woman was in shape but everything was mechanically pleasing. She’d hook a leg over his shoulder and he’d fondle her breasts or she’d ride him and he’s hold onto her slim hips. Well, at least he was sure of getting her off first because he always ended up straining for his own release. He always ended up imagining that the body beneath him was sharper, more angular, more male.

                Beth was waiting for him as he stepped through the arrivals gate and he greeted her with what he hoped was a warm smile and a heated kiss. She giggled and grabbed his hand. “Missed me?” she asked coquettishly and Hotch nodded eagerly. Aaron Hotchner was good at checking all the boxes.

                “Are we still going to your brother’s restaurant?”

                “Uh-huh, you are going to meet Sean Hotchner. Brace yourself,” Hotch added with a smirk. He was looking forward to seeing his brother who was now head chef at a nice restaurant in the city. He’d done well, even if he wasn’t a lawyer. Still, last time he’d eaten at Sean’s restaurant was with Spencer and he knew he wouldn’t get through the night without at least one comment on that.

                Beth looked over at him as she drove towards the restaurant. “How’s Jack?”

                “He’s good. He’s doing really well in school. Reading two grades above his level,” probably thanks to all the books he read with Spencer he added to himself.

                “And the team?”

                “Good. They’re at Rossi’s tonight probably already drunk on his expensive wine.”

                “Wish you were there?” Beth asked nervously.

                “God, no.” Hotch reassured her as took her hand briefly. He wished he was with Spencer.

                Beth drove competently through the city traffic and they arrived just slightly late. They were seated in a quiet corner and Beth remarked banally about how nice the decor and the lighting were. Sean emerged from the kitchen and made a beeline for their table. Hotch stood and embraced his brother warmly. The younger man had the strong Hotchner jaw and the piercing eyes but there was something infinitely more relaxed about his features. Hotch could never appear so laid back.

                “Sean, this is Beth. Beth, my little brother.”

                “Pleased to meet you,” Sean extended a hand and raised an eyebrow in Hotch’s direction.

                “Nice to finally meet you, Sean. Aaron talks about you a lot.”

                “Don’t believe any of it. He’s just jealous.”

                Beth giggled obediently and then excused herself. She’d come straight from a long day at the office and needed to freshen up. Aaron wanted to stop her. He really didn’t feel like a confrontation with Sean but there was nothing he could do to avoid it.

                Sean slipped into Beth’s seat and poured them both a glass of wine. Hotch considered downing it but he held himself back.

                “What the hell are you doing, Aaron?” Sean asked sharply.

                Hotch’s eyes narrowed and he matched his brother’s tone, “What are you referring to, Sean?”

                “I’m _referring_ to the brunette Hayley you’ve brought tonight.” Hotch flinched at his dead wife’s name and glared at his brother but the Hotchner glare had no effect on someone who had grown up with it and worse being doled out by a Hotchner man. Sean just continued undeterred. “Sometimes you can be such as stupid ass, Aaron.”

                “You don’t like her?” Hotch asked evenly.

                “She’s very nice.” Nice. The word everyone used to describe Beth, even Jack. The little boy seemed to have warmed to her and he had stopped mentioning Spencer so often but Hotch thought that was just a concession for his father. Kids could be pretty good profilers.

                “But come on, Aaron. You’ve done exactly two interesting things in your life. All the rest was just you fulfilling our parents’ and society’s expectations.” Aaron sat back in his seat and waited, “And it seems like those two things are the only ones that you’ve done exclusively for yourself and that made you happy.” Well, he could always count on his brother to speak his mind and get straight to the point.

                “So, what are these two crucial things, Sean?” Hotch’s voice had a distinct knife edge.

                “Joining the FBI and dating Spencer.” Hotch knew it was coming but he still allowed himself a slight intake of breath. He didn’t need this right now, not when all the memories of that weekend with Spencer were so fresh in his mind. He’d been nervous bringing Spencer here to meet Sean. He wasn’t sure how his baby brother would react to his predictable older sibling coming out as bisexual. He’d decided to leave the element of surprise in the equation, even though Spencer had begged him not to, and he only said that he was bringing his partner. Spencer had been shaky as they entered the restaurant and Hotch could hear him reciting pi to god knows how many decimal places under his breath to try and remain calm. Reaching across the table, Hotch had grabbed his hands as they frantically folded and re-folded the napkin. Sean had walked out and seen that small action but to his credit had taken it easily in his stride. He’d just embraced his brother and asked Reid how he put up with such an ass. Spencer had smiled broadly and quipped, “I happen to really like that ass.”

                Hotch smiled unconsciously as he remembered how smoothly the night had gone. “See that’s what I mean!” Sean exclaimed, “He made you smile like that. You know when you joined the FBI and you phoned Mom to tell her, I thought she was going to have a fit. If she’d been sober enough to stand,” again Hotch winced. Only Sean referred to the family troubles so cavalierly, “then I think she would have driven up to drag your ass back to that law practice. I’m sure she flipped in her grave when you started fucking a dude but you were happy. That’s what matters. Are you really going to tell me Ms. Nice and Ordinary makes you smile like that dorky genius did?”

                Hotch just scowled. “Spencer and I are finished, Sean.”

                “Yeah, yeah. You told me. You lied to him for reasons of national security. That sounds totally awesome, by the way.”

                “It wasn’t.”

                “But I’m sure you can work it out. You were good together.” Hotch was surprised by how warmly his brother was pursuing the subject and he floundered.

                “He- He’s seeing someone.” Hotch hated the way his voice broke.

                Sean’s mouth opened to reply but he was stopped by Beth’s return. He hopped out her seat and pulled it back out for her before pouring another glass of wine and launching into a spiel about the culinary delights of the night. Hotch smiled blandly.

                It was late when they got back to Beth’s apartment and Hotch was genuinely tired but still there were expectations to be fulfilled. He kissed Beth passionately and ran his fingers through her hair because she liked that. He pulled her close, angled her head and gently nipped at her neck. Nothing bruising. Nothing that would leave a mark. He knew the rules and he knew them well. Sean was right. This was Hayley with brown hair. She smiled at him and retreated to the bedroom while he poured a Scotch and sat on the sofa. She’d be changing into a negligee. It was meant to be arousing but tonight it just wasn’t enough for him. All he could think about was Spencer buried balls deep in some faceless woman. He wanted Spencer inside him.

                Roughly, he palmed himself through the fabric of his dress trousers. He thought of Spencer on their New York weekend in the hotel on Saturday night when they had sat down to eat Chinese food on the sofa and suddenly without warning Spencer’s fingers had been undoing his fly and pulling out his half-hard cock before sucking him deeply and coaxing him to a full straining erection. His cock responded to the memory and he slipped his hand into his boxers to encourage himself. He concentrated on the slight grazing of Spencer’s teeth and mimicked it with his own short nails. The way Spencer would hum softly and how his hair would almost tickle his groin as he sucked Aaron deeper.

                Hotch heard the bedroom door open and quickly removed his hand but he kept the images running through his mind as he stood and moved towards Beth. She was wearing a skimpy black teddy which hugged in all the right places. It was sexy. It was conventionally sexy. This wasn’t sweater vests and crooked ties. Hotch growled his approval and ran a calloused hand down the soft fabric which caught in his rough fingers. He pulled her close and kissed her again, allowing her to feel his arousal pressing into her stomach. Let her think it was for her. This was his life now and he’d chosen it.

                Beth took his hand and gently led him to the softly, candle-lit bedroom. Romantic. Not like an obscure coin magically appearing and dancing across slender fingers before suddenly dropping into Hotch’s pocket without him or anyone else in the room seeing how it was done. Still, Beth didn’t know he collected coins as a boy and still prided himself on his collection. He’d never told her. He didn’t remember telling Spencer either but he knew.

                Fingers started moving across his shirt buttons pulling them open. Warm hands ran over his chest but studiously avoided the scars. Beth had cried the first time she had seen them and since then she had avoided them. They were more of a trigger for her than for him. He’d gotten his closure with his fists. His pants slid to the ground and he moved on top of her in just his tented boxers. She moaned gently as he slipped between her legs and kissed her glossy lips. They were a little sticky and too sweet. He tried to imagine soft, full, bitten lips and high cheekbones. He tried to imagine sharp hipbones digging into him instead of these warm curves. Spencer Reid had ruined him for anything else and he knew this deep down but there was nothing else for it but to make the most of what he had.

                Reaching down he gently fingered her under the silk while kissing her neck. Flicking open the small fastenings he slipped two fingers into her warm damp pussy while his thumb continued to brush against her clit. She moaned and arched underneath him and he felt his fingers grow slicker. Sex with a woman was more convenient. He could get her riled up enough that he could slide in without lubricant. Big whoop, he thought to himself. Jack had picked that expression up at school and was using it constantly.  

                Thumbs hooked his boxers and he shimmied out of them while leaning down to take a hard nipple gently between his teeth. Always gently. Aggression could easily be misconstrued. Beth never asked for him to fuck her harder, pull her hair. Spencer liked that. Spencer liked marks, bruises, bites. Aaron liked that too. He liked a roadmap of where Spencer had been in the morning.

                He slipped into her easily and thrust forward with a groan. “God, Aaron,” she moaned and he moved her leg from around his waist up onto his shoulder. She liked that. It felt good for him too. Thrusting firmly and slowly he worked on getting her off as quickly as he could. Then he’d be able to concentrate and get himself off. She moaned and writhed. He thumbed her nipples and caressed her breasts. She told him he was sexy. She told him he was good. He grunted and groaned and stimulated her clitoris until she came with a shudder. He let her leg fall from his shoulder and grabbing her hips as he thrust feverishly. He closed his eyes and pictured chestnut brown hair haloed on the pillow and teeth frantically biting a lower lip. He imagined a cock bouncing with every thrust until Spencer, _his_ Spencer, spurted his load all over Aaron’s hand and his tight ass milked Aaron’s cock.

                “Fuck,” he groaned and just managed to silence the word Spencer as he came hard and hot into Beth’s pussy. She stroked his back as he slid into bed beside her and cradled her in his strong arms. She never asked if he needed to be held. JJ’s voice played in his head as he fell asleep, “Spencer has a girlfriend.” Aaron Hotchner fought the urge to cry.


End file.
